When you're gone
by songs4mylove
Summary: Finn's in the army and he disappears somewhere leaving Rachel alone. Avril Lavigne when you're gone


**A/N When you're gone by Avril Lavigne played in the background. Rachel wasn't singing it.**

I** always needed time on my own**  
><strong>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<strong>  
><strong>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

"I can't believe that you're really leaving me Finn. I mean you just got back." Rachel said.

Finn sighed and put down his bag. "I know but I'm coming back Rachel I'm not going to be gone forever."

Rachel turned away from him. "But what if something happens to you? Then what will I do?"

Finn placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, I need you to be strong for me."

Rachel turned to him "How can I possibley be strong when you're leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you because I want to Rach I have too." Finn removed his hands. "I don't want to leave like this."

"So now you're breaking up with me?" Rachel said.

Finn shook his head "No I don't want to leave with you like this. I know that you're upset but this is something I have to do and I would love it if you were there for me like I'm always there for you."

Rachel looked down "I don't want you to leave Finn. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Finn rubbed the side of her face. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

Rachel looked down. "You can't possibly know that."

Finn sighed when he heard a horn. "The cab is here." He leaned down kissed Rachel. "I love you Rachel."

Rachel leaned in and hugged her longtime lover. "I love you too Finn."

**I've never felt this way before**  
><strong>Everything that I do reminds me of you<strong>  
><strong>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<strong>  
><strong>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now<strong>

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>And when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><strong>And when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<strong>  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

That night Rachel was cleaning up the house when she noticed that a lot of Finn's things were still there. She sighed and picked them up. Finn wasn't gone long but she still smelt Finn all over them and she miss him. She picked one of Finn's shirts which was too big for her but she put it on anyway. It came pass her knees but smelt just like her lover so she didn't mind.

**One month later**

She's been writing Finn ever since he left and even though it always took him a while to write back he always did. That was two week ago. She hasn't heard for him and she was scared. She stayed by the phone all day waiting to get that phone call saying that Finn wouldn't be back. Today she was sitting on couch in the living room with the phone in her hands. She thought of Finn all the time and she had a bad feeling that something was wrong but she didn't know what.

**We were made for each other**  
><strong>Out here forever<strong>  
><strong>I know we were, yeah<strong>  
><strong>All I ever wanted was for you to know<strong>  
><strong>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<strong>  
><strong>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<strong>

**Two months later**

Rachel wasn't feeling good. She's bed holding the phone for the longest time. Her friends all came by everyday to check on her but she never got up to open the door for them. She just lies there thinking about nothing but Finn. She was hoping to get some kind of news about Finn but nothing came. No mail, no phone calls, nothing. More than anything she was scared. She'd never gone this long without hearing from Finn. She kept telling herself that he was okay, that he was probably busy with something a little more important but the more she said it the more she doubted it.

**When you're gone**  
><strong>The pieces of my heart are missing you<strong>  
><strong>And when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><strong>And when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok<strong>

**Three months later still no word from Finn**

Rachel was doing the dishes for the hundredth time when the doorbell rang. She dried her hands off and answered it. When she opened it she was met with two men dressed up in suits and she froze.

"Miss Berry I'm so sorry to say this but Finn Hudson has been missing in action for a few weeks now and we fear that he's dead." The officer said.

Rachel stepped back "What?"

**The following Saturday**

Rachel and her friends, family all stood at the grave site watching as the casket was being put into the ground with Finn not in it. Since Rachel didn't have proof that Finn was dead she didn't believe it. Her hands came down and rested on her three month old belly. She closed her eyes and looked back on the night Finn left three months ago. The same night they made love. She didn't for one second think that Finn was dead because had a strong feeling that he was alive and he was trying to get back to her.

**A few years later**

Rachel was walking in the store when she looked down. "Finn!" She yelled.

Four year old Finn Jr. ran up to her with a big bag of skittles. "Mama, can I have these?"

Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Baby there going to mess up your teeth."

Finn Jr. pouted "Pweese mammy I pwromise I'll brwsh my teeths."

Rachel sighed, her son looked Just like her boyfriend Finn and she couldn't say no. "Okay I'll buy them but you won't be eating them everyday okay."

Finn Jr. nodded "I won't mommy." He grabbed the side of the cart and they walked off.

Rachel was locking Finn Jr. up when he looked up at her. "Mommy where's daddy?"

Rachel stopped and looked at her son who reminded her of Finn. "Daddy coming home soon I know he will."

"Does daddy know about me?" Finn Jr. said.

"Of course he does and you know about him." Rachel kissed him on the head before leaning out of the car and closing the door. She got in the front and they drove off. When they got to the house she helped Finn Jr out and together they brought all the bags into the house. Finn Jr was inside when she heard a car pull her behind her. She turned around and stopped breathing. The car was a SUV and she thought it had something to Finn. The back door opened and a man stepped out. Rachel thought she was seeing things because standing in front her was the love her life. Finn.

She stood there as Finn came closer to her, stopping when he was only a few feet from her. Finn was smiling from ear to ear. He heard someone yelling daddy and he looked toward the front door and saw his son. The same boy he saw in the picture and read about. He knelt down just in time to pick the little boy up in his arms. He closed his eyes and held him close.

Rachel was still standing there in complete shock. Finn was right in front of her but she couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Finn."

****I miss you****

**END**

**A/N READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
